


Farkle Friar

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Farkle is my baby!!, Future Marriage, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lucas is an flirt, M/M, Marriage, Name Change, Ranger Rick, Slash, Texan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Farkle Minkus is a weird name.





	Farkle Friar

Title: Farkle Friar

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Girl Meets World

Series: none

Pairings: Farkle/Lucas, Maya/Riley, and Farkle/Isadora sorta.

Characters: Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar, Isadora Smackle, Isaiah 'Zay' Babineaux, Maya Hart, and Riley Matthews.

Summary: Farkle Minkus is a weird name.

Disclaimer: Girl Meets World is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Farkle Minkus is a weird name."

The group of friends paused they're homework, as everyone turned to stare at Lucas Friar with different expressions. Maya looked on the verge of laughing, Riley looked like she wanted to smack Lucas on the back of his head, Zay looked confused and Farkle looked downright hurt.

Lucas seemed lost in his own mind until Maya snapped. "Ranger Handsome Nugget. You gonna tell us why you suddenly decided Farkle Minkus is a weird name."

"Maya." Riley hissed towards her girlfriend but Maya only rolled her eyes. She knew Farkle knew she was only playing but since the boy's abruptly change Riley been more sensitive to his feelings. "It's true. It's been weird since we meet the weirdo." Maya whispered as she went back to snacking on her burrito. Lucas rolled his eyes as he glanced towards Farkle who looked hurt.

"Lucas, why is my name weird?" Farkle asked slowly. Smackle sent Lucas an cold stare as she moved to hug Farkle only for said boy to be yanked away from her.

"Wow! Ranger Rick!"

"Lucas!"

"Farkle!"

Lucas ignored them all as he yanked Farkle into his chest and held the slightly taller boy in his lap.

"Lucas." Farkle whispered as he glanced down to the smiling Texan. Lucas smiled brightly as he leaned forward to peck the lips of the smaller boy. Farkle gasped an Lucas thought about sliding his tongue into the skinnier boy's mouth and mapping it out but he fought against it. Instead Lucas spoke, "Farkle Friar sounds way better to me. Don't you think Farkle?" Lucas teased Farkle. Farkle whined as he buried his face into Lucas's neck.

Riley and Zay awwed while Maya faked puked into her hand. Smackle simply looked confused until Zay leaned over to whisper it into her ear. It took a minute for the words to sink into the girl's brilliant brain until she caught up. "Ohh, that theory is completely possible. I understand now. Lucas have stated that he desires to make Farkle his future intended which changes his name from Farkle Minkus to Farkle Friar. In which changing Farkle Minkus to Farkle Friar which is a highly greater improve then the current name. Well played Lucas, well played."

"Smackle!"


End file.
